During electrolysis of water solutions, water decomposes into diatomic hydrogen and oxygen. However, water solutions may contain solutes and other chemicals that may react with an electrode carrying out electrolysis, such as an anode. Consequently, such an anode may dissolve or corrode, leading to an increase in a draw of amps or watts in the system over time, and thus leading to decreased efficiency of the anode.
The inventor herein recognizes the above problems. Consequently, methods systems and devices for impeding an anode from being corroded or dissolved are provided. In one example, an electrolysis system includes an anode, the anode disposed on a support including a housing, the housing having an inverted cup on an end, the anode on an interior wall of the inverted cup such that electrical contact with an electrolysis solution is made along a concave portion of the inverted cup. Such an example may further include a cathode, the cathode disposed within a collection pipe such that gas produced at the cathode is retained within a channel of the collection pipe.
In a further example, a method includes electrolyzing a water-based electrolysis solution to produce at least one of diatomic gaseous oxygen and oxide ions, trapping the at least one of diatomic gaseous oxygen and oxide ions with an inverted cup, the trapped at least one of diatomic gaseous oxygen and oxide ions forming a shield around an anode, the anode disposed within the inverted cup, and bridging, electrically, the shield, the anode, the electrolysis solution, and a cathode.
It will be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description, which follows. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined by the claims that follow the detailed description. Further, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.